1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardness tester.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a hardness tester is known, in which an indenter loaded with a predetermined load is pressed against a surface of a test specimen to form an indentation, and hardness of the test specimen is evaluated based on a diagonal length of the indentation and the loaded load (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-166923). In such a hardness tester, for example, in a case where a same test is performed with respect to a plurality of test specimens, a test method is known in which, first, during a test with respect to a first test specimen, a coordinate system is set at a predetermined location on the test specimen, and a test procedure for performing a test at a predetermined point in the coordinate system is stored; and, with respect to a subsequent test specimen, when a coordinate system is set, the stored test procedure is used to repeat the same test as that performed with respect to the first test specimen.
However, in a case where a clearly incorrect measured value or the like is obtained due to some reason in a hardness test, a retest may be performed with respect to a test specimen that has been tested once. It is desirable that the retest be performed under the same condition as that for the first test. Therefore, there is a demand for performing a test using a test method as described above.
However, in a hardness test, an indentation is formed on a test specimen during a test. Therefore, when a retest is performed, the test cannot be performed at the same location on the test specimen. Therefore, when performing a retest with respect to a test specimen that has been tested once, the stored test procedure cannot be used as-is. For example, an operation is necessary to manually avoid a location where an indentation has been previously formed. Thus, there is a problem that operability is poor.